


9. High School Sweethearts

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe – Human, Alternate Universe – School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Flirtatious!James "Bucky" Barnes, Fluff, FrostIron – Freeform, Funny, Funny Use Of Rope, Funny Use Of Tape, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Matchmaker Clint Barton, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Not Beta Read, Snarky!Loki, Stucky – Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, flirtatious!Tony Stark, high school sweethearts, i am my own beta, skinny!Steve Rogers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Natasha i Clint bawią się w swatów w szkole.Ich najnowsze cele?Steve i Bucky.A może jednak Loki i Tony?-Myślisz, że znowu powinniśmy ich gdzieś zamknąć?-...myślę, że musimy znaleźć jakieś ciaśniejsze miejsce. Ostatnio Tony prawie otworzył drzwi zanim wkurzony Loki nie wyrzucił z siebie, że Tony mu się podoba. Już nie wspomnę, że Steve i Bucky prawie wyrwali drzwi z zawiasów.
Relationships: (they have equal part in fic), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	9. High School Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [9\. High School Sweethearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931770) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi). 



> Prompt 13: High School Sweethearts, fluff, **G** /T
> 
> To się nie miało zdarzyć, okay? Ja nawet nie potrafiłam wybrać shipu dla tego promptu xD Sądzę, że napisałam to w łóżku (?) albo w szkole... Kto wie? Nawet ja nie pamiętam, bo to nie miało się zdarzyć! xD

-Moglibyście przestać? Już mi się nie dobrze robi od tych waszych maślanych oczu.

-Oni cię nie słyszą, Clint. Spójrz na nich- powiedziała Natasha, siadając obok blondyna.- To nasz nowe szkolne pary.

-Super, cieszy mnie to, ale czy nie mogliby robić tego gdzie indziej? Chciałbym coś zjeść!

Ani Tony i Loki, ani Steve i Bucky nie zareagowali.

-Jak długo oni jeszcze tak będą?

-Minął dopiero tydzień, odkąd ich zamknęliśmy w składziku na szczotki i w szatni. Czego od nich oczekujesz?- odpowiedziała Natasha, kradnąc z talerza blondyna frytkę.

-Na pewno nie ślinienia się przy stole! I zostaw moje frytki! Jestem pewien, że Steve nawet by nie zauważył, jeśli zabrałabyś całą jego tace- odparł Clint, starając się odsunąć od rudowłosej swoje jedzenie.- Poza tym... minął tydzień, a ja nie widziałam, żeby robili cokolwiek innego, niż patrzyli sobie w oczy i ślinili się na swój widok!

-Też mnie to zastanawia. Ani Stark, ani Barnes nie należą do typu ludzi, którzy by się hamowali w związku. Zwłaszcza Stark. Myślisz, że znowu powinniśmy ich gdzieś zamknąć?

-Czemu nie?- odpowiedział Clint i napił się z puszki - I tak nasze klasy mają teraz wuef. Nauczyciele nawet nie zauważą, ale myślę, że musimy znaleźć jakieś ciaśniejsze miejsce. Ostatnio Tony prawie otworzył drzwi zanim wkurzony Loki nie wyrzucił z siebie, że Tony mu się podoba. Już nie wspomnę, że Steve i Bucky prawie  _ wyrwali _ drzwi z zawiasów.

-Nie myślcie, że was nie słyszymy - powiedział nagle ostro Loki, nie przestając jednak patrzeć z adoracją na Tony'ego.- Nie dam się dwa razy nabrać na tę samą sztuczkę.

-Ani ja- dodał Bucky.- Lubię Steve’a, ale czy wy wiecie co to znaczy siedzieć w małym pomieszczeniu bez okien z astmatykiem?

**ᴥ**

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że im się to udało!- wykrzyknął Loki, kręcąc się zawzięcie i starając wydostać.

-Ale przynajmniej byli kreatywni- odparł Tony.- I nie wrzucili nas znowu do jakiegoś ciasnego pomieszczenia. To już jakiś plus, nie?

-Ale skleili nas  _ taśmą _ !- zauważył Loki, starając się na siłę odczepić od Starka.

-Ja tam lubię być blisko ciebie- odpowiedział Tony, kiedy czarnowłosy przestać się kręcić.- Wygodnie mi tu. Mogę patrzeć na piękne rzeczy. Jak twoje oczy. Usta...

-Nie dam im wygrać, Anthony.

-Oh nie bądź taki- wymruczał Tony, starając się pocałować Lokiego.

-Nie- zaprotestował czarnowłosy.

-No chodź tutaj- droczył się Tony z uśmiechem.

-Nie.

-Dawaj pyska, Lokes! Ty ślicznoto…- powiedział ze śmiechem brunet.

-Nie, spadaj.- Tym razem Lokiemu nie udało się powstrzymać uśmiechu.

-Od razu lepiej. A teraz chodź i mnie pocałuj.

Loki nie zaprotestował i pochylił się na tyle na ile pozwalała mu taśma. Tony z uśmiechem ustal na palcach i pocałował czarnowłosego. Loki i przyciągnął go bliżej, obejmując w pasie i czując na ustach jego uśmiech. Tony wsunął dłonie w jego włosy i...

-Ej!- zaprotestował Loki, przerywając pocałunek.

-Co znowu?

-Ktoś nas rozkleił?

-Czy to ważne?- zapytał Tony i ponownie pocałował Lokiego, starając się przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej siebie.

**ᴥ**

-Steve, przestań się wyrywać- powiedział Bucky, starając się uspokoić blondyna.- Skoro ja nie dałem rady z tą liną, to ty raczej też nie.

-Warto było spróbować- odparł Steve, uśmiechając się przepraszająco i przestał się kręcić.

-Po prostu... nie wierć się tak. Wiesz co czuję w twojej obecności.

-Nie dam ci się pocałować- zaprotestował blondyn.

-Czemu?

-Nie dam im tej satysfakcji!- Steve poruszył się gwałtownie, a nie przygotowany na to Bucky zachwiali się i po chwili oboje leżeli na podłodze.- Auć.

-Mówiłem, że masz się nie wiercić?

-Przepraszam bardzo, ale dałeś się przewrócić  _ mnie _ ? Jak ja jestem od ciebie prawie pół metra niższy i mam może jedną trzecią twojej wagi?

-Wziąłeś mnie z zaskoczenia!- zaprotestował Bucky z oburzeniem.

-Chciałeś, żebym nas przewrócił!- zrozumiał od razu Steve, leżąc tym razem spokojnie na brunecie. Bucky nic nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył na niego z seksownym uśmiechem.- I co teraz zrobimy?

-Ja to bym cię pocałował.

-Bucky...

_ -Stevie... _

Blondyn nie wytrzymał intensywnego wzroku bruneta i pocałował go. Bucky od razu odpowiedział obejmując Steve'a w pasie, przyciągając go bliżej, przesuwając dłońmi po jego plecach, pogłębiając pocałunek...

-Co?- zdziwił się Bucky, przerywając pocałunek, żeby się rozejrzeć. Lina zniknęła.- Kiedy?

-Czy to ważne?- zapytał Steve, powtarzając nieświadomie słowa Tony'ego i pocałował ponownie Bucky'ego.

**ᴥ**

-Mówiłam, że się uda- powiedziała Natasha. Uśmiechała się, patrząc z satysfakcją na obie pary całujące się w dwóch salach.

-Myślisz, że Lang i Danvers ich znajdą?- zapytał Clint, wychodząc z szybu wentylacyjnego.- I następnym razem to ty tam wchodzisz. Znowu mamy szczury w szkole.- Blondyn wyraźnie się wzdrygnął.

-Nie bądź baba.- Natasha roześmiała się, zdejmując z przyjaciela pajęczynę.- Są w ich klasach, jak nie oni ich znają to sprzątaczka. A teraz chodź. Słyszałam, że kolejna para potrzebuje naszej pomocy.

-Kto?

-Thor i Bruce. Pepper mówiła mi, że próbują ze sobą  _ rozmawiać _ , a Thor nawet zaczął flirtować, ale Bruce jest zbyt nieśmiały.

-Myślisz, że znajdziemy jeszcze jakieś ciasne pomieszczenie?

-Co powiesz na... pokój nauczycielski?- zaproponowała z szerokim uśmiechem Natasha.

-Łatwo będzie ich tam zagonić- zauważył Clint że śmiechem.- Zwłaszcza, że wszyscy jesteśmy nauczycielami. Powiem ci, że nigdy nie myślałem, że swatanie nauczycieli będzie takie śmieszne.

**Author's Note:**

> Mały moodboard:
> 
> Mały moodboard bez filtrów: 
> 
> Ostatni dzień lutergo... ale to nie jest ostatni fic 😏


End file.
